1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for items of merchandise. More particularly, this invention relates to securing a device having an EAS tag onto an irregularly-shaped article to prevent theft. Specifically, this invention relates to attaching a theft prevention device around an irregularly-shaped object such as a pair of pliers or another tool or item of merchandise.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, there have existed many product independent anti-theft devices intended to secure a wide range of commercial products. For example, electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags may be placed inside a box, adhered onto a product, or placed within the pages of a book. To defeat the EAS tag, an individual would only have to remove it from the product. As a natural consequence, anti-theft devices have evolved to include devices which secure the EAS tag to the product while also protecting the tag from tampering and removal. These devices must incorporate attachment mechanisms which are simultaneously difficult for a thief to remove, yet easy for a checkout clerk to remove when supplied with the right key. At present, many anti-theft devices are generally “one size fits all” and product independent. Furthermore, present anti-theft devices require a key or code to unlock the anti-theft device, adding complexity and time to the checkout process.
In recent years, hardware and home improvement stores have seen an increase in thefts of articles such as pliers and other tools which are relatively small in size and easy to steal. Because they are relatively small and have a high value, these items are a popular item for thieves. Higher end tools cost several hundred dollars and are located on the sales floor so that customers may easily view and consider the tool's shape, color and style. Tools are often displayed without significant packaging or in paper and/or plastic packaging that is easily opened and ripped apart. Therefore, placing an EAS tag inside the box or on the box itself is useless as a thief would simply open or rip the box open and remove the EAS tag. However, home improvement stores commonly carry hundreds of different tools which are sold in high volumes, and applying a more elaborate anti-theft device such as a cable wrap device or using a security box would add substantial complexity to the storage and checkout of tools and other irregularly-shaped items. Therefore, stores have not secured these products as the cost and complexity to do so have generally outweighed the losses due to theft. However, as thefts of tools have increased, stores have turned to the commercial suppliers of anti-theft devices and a better way of protecting irregularly-shaped objects (such as tools) is desired.